vampyrfandomcom_de-20200213-history
Vampyr
Vampyr ist ein Videospiel von Dontnod Entertainment. Es ist am 5. Juni 2018 für PC, Xbox One und PlayStation 4 erschienen. Man spielt Jonathan Reid, einen Arzt, der in London lebt und arbeitet. 1918 wird er zum Vampir. Der Spieler muss nun in einer Open World für Reid Entscheidungen treffen, gegen Vampirjäger kämpfen und seinen Charakter Rollenspiel-typisch weiter entwickeln. Besonders ist dabei in erster Linie die Individualität der einzelnen Nebencharaktere, welche neben üblichen Funktionen nun auch als reichhaltigste Quelle für Erfahrungspunkte dienen. Handlung Prolog 250px|rechts|miniatur|Jonathan fällt über Mary her. Jonathan Reid, gerade aus dem Krieg zurückgekehrt, erwacht in einem Massengrab in London. Er wird von einem ihm noch unbekannten Blutdurst getrieben und bewegt sich auf die einzige andere Person in der näheren Umgebung zu. Er fällt über sie her und beißt sie. Als sie zu Boden gleitet, bemerkt Jonathan, dass es seine Schwester Mary ist. Er versucht, ihr noch zu helfen, wird aber von Vampirjägern entdeckt und muss fliehen. Er flieht in einen Unterschlupf, wo er einen Revolver findet und versucht, sich das Leben zu nehmen. Kapitel 1 * Gebiete: Die Docks, Krankenhaus * Bossgegner: William Bishop 250px|rechts|miniatur|Jonathans Suizidversuch Am nächsten Abend erwacht Jonathan erneut. Nachdem er sich aus dem Unterschlupf begeben hat, beschließt er, denjenigen zu finden, der ihn in einen Vampir verwandelt hat. Er folgt einer Blutspur bis zu einer Bar namens Turquoise Turtle, wo er über den Barkeeper Tom Watts erfährt, dass sich außer dem Stammgast Dyson Delaney nur ein weiterer Gast im Pub aufhält. Als er sich auf dessen Zimmer zu bewegt, hört er ein Gespräch. Er betritt den Raum und trifft dort auf Edgar Swansea, welcher ihn als Vampir erkennt. Die beiden tauschen sich über ihre Ziele aus und Jonathan erfährt, dass Swansea der Leiter des Pembroke Hospital und als Mitglied der Bruderschaft von Sankt Paulus’ Stola Vampire erforscht. Jonathan beschließt, dem Vampir alleine zu folgen. Über den Barkeeper findet er dessen Identität als William Bishop heraus. Er folgt ihm weiter und findet ihn letztendlich. Nach einem Kampf befreit er Sean Hampton, den Bishop als Geisel genommen hat, und nimmt eine Blutprobe vom Skal. Er wird daraufhin von Doktor Swansea abgeholt, welcher ihm eine Stelle im Krankenhaus anbietet. Vor dem Betreten des Krankenhauses begegnet er noch Clay Cox. Kapitel 2 * Gebiete: Krankenhaus, Whitechapel * Bossgegner: John Doe, Kanalbestie 250px|rechts|miniatur|Die Operation Am nächsten Morgen erfährt Doktor Reid, dass im Krankenhaus ein Mangel an Medikamenten herrsche. Um neue Medizin herzustellen, sucht er daraufhin die Leichenhalle auf. Dort trifft er auf mehrere Skals. Kurz darauf wird er von Doktor Swansea gebeten, Lady Elisabeth Ashbury, einer Unterstützerin des Krankenhauses, zu helfen, welche mit Beweismaterial erpresst wird, welches belegen soll, dass sie eine Vampirin sei. Nach einem Gespräch mit der Patientin Harriet Jones erfährt er, dass eine der Krankenschwestern Besuch von einem mysteriösen Mann bekommt. Doktor Reid findet heraus, dass es sich dabei um Schwester Dorothy Crane handelt. Er verfolgt den Mann in die Kanalisation, wo dieser jedoch von einer Bestie getötet wird. Bei der Untersuchung der Leiche findet Doktor Reid einen Brief, welcher belegt, dass Schwester Dorothy eine illegale Apotheke in Whitechapel betreibt. Durch Befragung der Anwohner erfährt Doktor Reid mehr darüber, bis er sich in die Apotheke begibt. Dort bittet ihn die aufgelöste Schwester, eine Notoperation durchzuführen. Anschließend konfrontiert Doktor Reid Schwester Dorothy mit seinem Wissen und bringt sie dazu, mit der Erpressung aufzuhören. Kapitel 3 * Gebiete: Krankenhaus, Whitechapel, Docks, Kanalisation * Bossgegner: Fergal Bansha, Mary Reid 250px|rechts|miniatur|Fergal im Kampf gegen die Skals Von Doktor Swansea erfährt Jonathan kurz darauf von der Beerdigung seiner Schwester, welcher er auf dem Stonebridge-Friedhof versteckt beiwohnt. Lady Ashbury rät ihm daraufhin, die St. Mary's Church aufzusuchen, um mit sich selbst ins Reine zu kommen. Nach seiner Rückkehr zum Pembroke Hospital wird er von Doktor Swansea informiert, dass der erst kürzlich eingelieferte Sean Hampton nach einem Blutbad geflohen war. Dabei war die Patientin Harriet Jones verschwunden. Auf einen Hinweis von Tom Watts hin findet Doktor Reid Sean in der von ihm geleiteten Notunterkunft. Als Beweis für seine Harmlosigkeit erzählt Sean Jonathan von den Abwasserskals, die friedlich in der Kanalisation leben. Bei ihnen ist nun auch Harriet Jones. Auf dem Weg dorthin kämpft er gegen Fergal Bansha vom Ascalon Club, welcher die Skals ausrotten will, und tötet ihn. Daraufhin entscheidet Jonathan über sein weiteres Verfahren mit Hampton. Als er die Notunterkunft verlässt, findet er den Körper einer ermordeten Frau auf, bei dem er ein Schmuckstück findet, das seiner Mutter gehört. 250px|rechts|miniatur|Jonathan trägt seine Schwester zu Grabe Er verfolgt den Vampir, der dafür verantwortlich ist, bis zum Grab seiner Schwester. Dort findet er heraus, dass diese den Mord begangen hat. Nachdem sie ihrer Mutter offenbart hat, dass Jonathan und sie Vampire sind, tötet sie sie und attackiert Jonathan, welcher sie nach einem langen Kampf besiegt. Sie bittet ihn daraufhin, ihre Leiden zu beenden. Er kommt der Bitte nach und trägt sie anschließend zu Grabe. Seine Mutter wird später in einem Massengrab beigesetzt. Kapitel 4 * Gebiete: West End * Bossgegner: Roger und Priscilla McPherson, Elza Mullaney, Doris Fletcher 250px|rechts|miniatur|Doris Fletchers Tod Über Lady Ashbury erfährt Jonathan kurz darauf, dass er in den Ascalon Club, einen Club der Vampir-Elite, eingeladen wurde. Er begibt sich zum Club, wo ihm offenbart wird, dass er aufgenommen werden soll. Nachdem er zugesagt hat, wird ihm aufgetragen, der Skal-Plage im West End ein Ende zu bereiten. Dazu befragt Reid die Anwohner des Bezirks und erfährt von zwei verdächtigen Familien. Tatsächlich findet er in ihren Häusern Skals vor und löscht sie aus. Er bemerkt einen Zusammenhang zwischen den beiden Familien in der Schauspielerin Doris Fletcher und sucht ihr Theater auf. Dort begeht Fletcher nach einem Kampf gegen Reid Selbstmord und dieser flieht mit dem Eintreffen der Wache von Priwen. Kapitel 5 * Gebiete: West End, Kanalisation, Krankenhaus * Bossgegner: Leon Augustin, Geoffrey McCullum 250px|rechts|miniatur|Jonathan hat McCullum besiegt Nachdem Doktor Reid Lord Redgrave Bericht erstattet hat, wird er von diesem gebeten, Aloysius Dawson, einen sterblichen Unterstützer des Ascalon Club, zu einem Vampir zu machen. Er begibt sich daraufhin zu dessen Anwesen. Da dieses durch eine Quarantäneabriegelung nicht über die Straße zu erreichen ist, begibt Jonathan sich erneut in die Kanalisation. Nach einem kurzen Kampf gegen Leon Augustin, einen feindseligen Vulkod, kommt er dort an und trifft auf den erwartungsvollen Dawson. Je nach Entscheidung des Spielers tötet Jonathan Dawson, überredet ihn, von seinem Wunsch abzulassen, oder verwandelt ihn in einen Vampir. Er wird daraufhin vom nachgekommenen Lord Redgrave entweder aus dem Club geworfen oder beglückwünscht. Vor dem Anwesen erfährt Jonathan von der Alten Bridget, dass die Wache von Priwen das Krankenhaus angegriffen hat. Dort angekommen sieht er, dass Swansea verschleppt wurde. Er folgt dessen Blutspur und wird von McCullum angegriffen. Jonathan gelingt es, McCullum zu besiegen und er verschont ihn oder verwandelt ihn in einen Vampir. Anschließend eilt Jonathan zu Doris Fletchers Theater, wo die Wache von Priwen sich inzwischen eingerichtet hat und Swansea gefangen hält. Reid befreit Swansea und erfährt von ihm, dass dieser Harriet Jones unbeabsichtigt in eine Ichor verwandelt hat, als er versucht hat, mit Vampirblut die Spanische Grippe zu heilen. Dadurch hatte er die Skal-Epidemie ausgelöst. Jonathan entscheidet nun, ob er Swansea an seinen Verletzungen sterben lässt, ihn tötet oder ihn in einen Vampir verwandelt. Kapitel 6 * Gebiete: West End, Krankenhaus, Kanalisation * Bossgegner: Harriet Jones, Rote Königin 250px|rechts|miniatur|Harriet Jones Daraufhin führt Jonathan ein Gespräch mit Lady Ashbury, in dem er ihr enthüllt, dass die Skal-Epidemie auf ihr Blut zurück geht. Sie versichert ihm, dass sie immer auf seiner Seite war und verlässt ihr Anwesen fluchtartig, woraufhin er sich daran macht, ein Gegenmittel zur Epidemie auf Basis der Tränen der Engel brauen. Dazu benötigt er Insulin aus der Leichenhalle und Blut von König Artus und William Marshal, welches er von McCullum und Redgrave erhält. Anschließend fertigt er das Mittel an und begibt sich zum Versteck der Abwasserskals. Von dort folgt er einer Blutspur und gelangt zu Harriet Jones. Bevor er sich ihr stellt, erfährt er, dass Myrddin Wyllt sein Erschaffer ist und ihn benötigt, um das von der Roten Königin ausgehende Desaster zu verhindern. Jonathan gelingt es, Harriet Jones und den daraufhin erscheinenden Avatar der Roten Königin zu besiegen. Kapitel 7 Das letzte Kapitel dient als eine Art Epilog. Jonathan ist Lady Ashbury zur ihrem Schloss gefolgt. Nachdem er einen Geheimgang entdeckt hat, findet er sie zusammen mit ihrem Erschaffer, William Marshal. Er erfährt von den beiden, dass Marshal, als er das letzte Desaster besiegte, vom Blut des Hasses infiziert wurde und daraufhin Elisabeth biss. Sie konnte mit den Tränen der Engel geheilt werden und musste Marshal versprechen, ihn gefangen zu halten, damit er niemandem schaden könne. Um Marshal von seinem Leiden zu erlösen, köpft Elisabeth ihn. Daraufhin gibt es je nachdem, wie viele Bürger der Spieler getötet hat, verschiedene Enden. Ist kein einziger Bürger gestorben, fliehen Elisabeth und Jonathan zusammen an verlassene Orte, während sie ein Gegenmittel suchen. Sind nur wenige tot, bleiben sie nach längerer Diskussion im Schloss, wo sich Bridget um sie kümmern soll, während sie ein Gegenmittel suchen. Sind fast alle Bürger tot, begeht Elisabeth Suizid, indem sie in ein nahes Feuer steigt. Vorher vergibt sie Jonathan jedoch. Ähnlich ist das Ende, wenn alle Bürger gestorben sind: Hier vergibt Elisabeth Jonathan jedoch nicht, auch wenn sie andeutet, ihn immer noch zu lieben. Einzelne Dialog-Zeilen des Endes sind unterschiedlich, je nachdem, was aus Aloysius Dawson geworden ist, ob Charlotte Ashbury, Elisabeths sterbliche Adoptivtocher, noch lebt und wie viele Gebiete feindlich geworden sind. Kampfsystem 250px|rechts In Kämpfen kann der Spieler in Vampyr auf mehrere Arten vorgehen: Er kann zum Beispiel Fähigkeiten einsetzen, welche Blut verbrauchen und daher meist mit Waffen der linken Hand kombiniert werden, welche schocken und so zur Blutabnahme bereit machen. Andere Taktiken sind normaler Nahkampf mit ein- oder zweihändigen Waffen oder Fernkampf mit Feuerwaffen. Dabei ist es möglich, den Gegner „anzuvisieren“, sodass der Spielercharakter immer zu ihm blickt. Durch die Diversität der Fähigkeiten können verschiedene Spielstile gewählt werden. Neben defensiven und offensiven Fähigkeiten stehen zum Beispiel auch Autophagie zum Heilen oder Schattenschleier zum unbemerkten Vorgehen zur Verfügung. Außerdem ist es möglich, sich an einen Gegner von hinten anzuschleichen und ihn zu schocken, um sofort Blut saugen zu können. Gegner können teilweise in Abwehrhaltung gehen, wodurch Treffer des Spielers ihm selbst schaden, oder eine Giftwolke nach ihrem Tod hinterlassen. Stärkere Gegner verfügen ebenfalls über Fähigkeiten, die teilweise denen des Spielers ähneln. Auch haben Gegner ebenso wieder Spieler eine Ausdauerleiste. Während diese für den Spieler als eine Begrenzung seiner ausgeführten Schläge und Ausweichmanöver am Stück dient und recht schnell regeneriert, muss die Ausdauerleiste eines Gegners durch Schläge mit Waffen für die linke Hand oder Schüsse mit ausgewählten Feuerwaffen gesenkt werden, um Blut saugen zu können. Sie regeneriert dabei erst immer, nachdem Blut gesaugt wurde und wird mit jedem Blut saugen widerstandsfähiger. Schwierigkeitsgrad Allgemein Der Schwierigkeitsgrad des Spiels ist nicht in den Einstellungen anpassbar. Stattdessen hat man die Schwierigkeit am Spielverhalten festgemacht. So ist das gesamte Spiel sehr einfach zu bestehen, wenn man Hinweise zu Bürgern sammelt und diese daraufhin aussaugt, weil man so sehr schnell sehr gute Fähigkeiten freischalten und das eigene Level erhöhen kann. Verzichtet man jedoch darauf, Bürger auszusaugen, sind die einzigen Möglichkeiten, Erfahrungspunkte zu erhalten, Kämpfe und das Heilen von Bürgern. Beide Methoden geben deutlich weniger Erfahrungspunkte, was automatisch dazu führt, dass der Schwierigkeitsgrad angehoben wird. Außerdem findet man bei einer humanen Spielweise weniger und schlechtere Waffen und erhält außerdem fast nie Schlüssel zu Truhen mit guten Inhaltsstoffen, die zur Verbesserung der Waffen benötigt werden. Ausnahme Im finalen (und schwersten) Kampf des Spiels dreht sich der Spieß um. Umso weniger Fähigkeiten der Spieler verbessert hat, umso niedriger ist sein Level. Das Level des finalen Gegners orientiert sich als einziges am Level des Spielers. Hat man also mehr Bürger verschont, ist der Kampf einfacher, da die eigenen Waffen unabhängig vom eigenen Level Schaden verursachen, der Gegner auf einem niedrigem Level allerdings weniger Schaden aushält. Das setzt natürlich voraus, dass dem Spieler gute Waffen mit guten Verbesserungen zur Verfügung stehen, was jedoch im Normalfall gegeben sein dürfte. Cheat Es existiert ein Cheat, mit dem der Spieler sehr viele Erfahrungspunkte erhalten und so das Spiel deutlich einfacher absolvieren kann. Obwohl dazu eine Tastatur verwendet werden muss, ist er auch in den Konsolen-Versionen integriert. Nachdem man sich zu Bett begeben hat und die Fähigkeiten angezeigt bekommt, kann man im Untermenü einer beliebigen Fähigkeit die Tasten „O“ und „P“ gleichzeitig drücken. Solange man sie gedrückt hält, steigen die Erfahrungspunkte an. Ausnutzen der Spiel-Mechanik In Kämpfen ist es möglich, die Spiel-Mechanik zum eigenen Vorteil auszunutzen: Entfernt man sich weit genug von einem Gegner, verlässt man den Bereich, in dem man von ihm wahrgenommen wird. So kann man rennend oder ausweichend aus normalen Kämpfen fliehen oder von Gegnern bevölkerte Abschnitte unbeschadet passieren. Außerdem ist es möglich, den Gegner nach Verlassen des Bereiches zu attackieren. Nutzt man dazu Feuerwaffen, wird man weiterhin unentdeckt bleiben. Schleicht man sich nach Verlassen des Bereichs an den zu seinem Ausgangspunkt zurückkehrenden Gegner heran, kann man ihn erneut schocken und so direkt zur Blutabnahme bereit machen, oder ihm erneut Schaden zufügen und den Bereich wieder verlassen. Entwicklung rechts|250px|miniatur|Die erste Ankündigung Der Name Vampyr stammt von der ungarischen Schreibweise des Wortes „Vampir“, die in dieser Form die erste dokumentierte Schreibweise des Wortes ist. Sie stammt aus dem 18. Jahrhundert, als ein Mann beschuldigt wurde, ein Vampir zu sein.Vampyr – Intervju med Dontnod auf IGN Nordic (Archiv-Link) Die Aussprache gleicht dabei der deutschen Aussprache des Wortes (/vamˈpiːr/).[[:Datei:Webseries DONTNOD Presents Vampyr Episode 1 - Making Monsters|''DONTNOD presents Vampyr: Episode 1 - Making Monster'']] Trotzdem wird der Begriff in den meisten inoffiziellen Videos zum Spiel wie das englische Wort für Vampir, „vampire“ (/ˈvæmpaɪə®/), ausgesprochen. Am 20. Januar 2015 wurde Vampyr angekündigt, ohne dass neben dem Arzt-Vampir-Dilemma des Protagonisten und dem Setting weitere Details enthüllt wurden. Kurioserweise wurde dabei eine Erklärung abgegeben, wie der noch namenlose Arzt zum Vampir geworden sei. Dem Bericht zufolge wurde er von einem mit der Spanischen Grippe infizierten Patienten gebissen. Das widerspricht der tatsächlichen Geschichte in mehreren Punkten und passt auch nicht zur eigentlichen Ausgangslage des Spiels, da Doktor Reid zum fraglichen Zeitpunkt keine Patienten hatte.World War 1 Vampire RPG Revealed auf GameSpot Zur E3 2015 wurde ein erster Teaser zum Spiel veröffentlicht, der Concept Teaser, der den als Jonathan E. Reid benannten Hauptcharakter in den Mittelpunkt stellte.Vampyr'': Life Is Strange Creators Reveal Details For Next Game'' auf GameInformer Februar 2016 zeigte man eine Pre-Alpha-Version.[https://www.polygon.com/2016/4/25/11473076/vampyr-dontnod-life-is-strange From ''Life is Strange to Vampyr: Dontnod's dark turn''] auf Polygon Bei der E3 2017 zeigte man den ersten tatsächlichen Trailer zu Vampyr und kündigte das Spiel für den November des selben Jahres an.Vampyr'' E3 2017 Trailer PS4'' Außerdem wurde eine Demo gezeigt, in der die Mission Der Trostlose Heilige des East End gespielt wurde.[[:Datei:Vampyr PS4 Gameplay Tour E3 2017|Vampyr PS4 Gameplay Tour E3 2017]] rechts|250px|miniatur|''Wähle dein Opfer'' auf vampyr-game.com Am 11. September 2017 wurde bekannt, dass sich die Veröffentlichung verzögern würde. Vampyr sollte nun im Frühjahr 2018 erscheinen.Vampyr'' Delayed Into Spring 2018 Due to ‘Technical Issue’'' auf GameRant Zum Neujahr 2018 wurde auf der offiziellen Seite zum Spiel eine Werbe-Aktion veranstaltet, bei der Interessierte einzelne Nichtspielercharaktere per Mausklick töten oder sich über sie informieren konnten. Nach dem Tod eines Charakters wurden die Auswirkungen auf das soziale Netz der Stadt gezeigt.[http://vampyr-game.com/choose-your-victims/citizen Choose your victims] auf Vampyr (Archiv-Link zur Datumsprüfung) Im Januar 2018 zeigte Dontnod eine vierteilige Webserie, die Hintergrundinformationen zu dem Spiel zeigen sollte.[[:Datei:DONTNOD Presents Vampyr - Webseries Teaser|''DONTNOD Presents Vampyr - Webseries Teaser'']] Am 08. Februar 2018 wurde das endgültige Erscheinungsdatum (05. Juni 2018) bekannt gegeben.[https://www.eurogamer.net/articles/2018-02-08-dontnods-vampyr-dated-for-june Dontnod's ''Vampyr dated for June''] auf Eurogamer Referenzen Die Pflanze gießen [[Datei:Lisa the Plant.png|rechts|250px|miniatur|Lisa in Life is Strange]] Da der Entwickler des Spiels, Dontnod, auch Life is Strange entwickelt hat, lassen sich Referenzen auf die Reihe auch in Vampyr finden. So findet sich beispielsweise eine Zimmerpflanze in Doktor Reids Büro, die gegossen werden soll. Das ist eine Anspielung auf Lisa die Pflanze aus Life is Strange. Die Pflanze in Vampyr kann gegossen werden, nachdem man in einem Haus im West End Wasser aus einem Medizinschrank mitgenommen hat. Nach drei Nächten erblüht sie wieder und man erhält einen Erfolg/ein Achievment/eine Trophäe mit dem Namen „Unlife is Strange“. Jonathan gibt ihr daraufhin sogar den Namen Lisa. Life is Strange *In einem Gespräch der Gebrüder Pericles und Agamemnon Baker über ihren Plan, London zu verlassen, weil die Stadt immer seltsamer werde, wird der Satz „Das Leben ist merkwürdig.“ in den Untertiteln verwendet. In der englischen Sprachausgabe heißt es „Life is strange.“ *Außerdem heißt ein Laden „Caulfield“, ebenso wie Max Caulfield, die Protagonistin aus Life is Strange. Jacob Blackwood Die von einem Vampir gebissene Carina Billow erwähnt bei ihrem Tod den Namen des verantwortlichen Ekon: Jacob Blackwood. Dieser hat kurz nach Lady Ashburys Wiedergeburt als Ekon mit ihr zusammen Chaos angerichtet. Sein Name könnte eine Referenz an Quinn Blackwood sein, einen Vampir aus der Chronik der Vampire, die mit ihrem bekanntesten Buch Interview with the Vampire (dt. Gespräch mit dem Vampir) begann. Bloodborne Das Item Altes Blut (org. „Old Blood“) zitiert Bloodborne mit dem Satz „We are born of the blood, made vampire of the blood, undone by the blood.“ (Zu Deutsch: „Wir sind aus dem Blut geboren, aus dem Blut zum Vampir gemacht, vom Blut ungeschehen gemacht.“) Rezeption Tests und Kritiken Vampyr erhielt in vielen Videospielmagazinen unterschiedliche Wertungen. Während die Tests meist von langen Ladezeiten berichten, die den Spielverlauf stören, wird gleichzeitig oft hervorgehoben, die Atmosphäre sei sehr gelungen und die Individualität der Nichtspielercharaktere eine interessante Neuerung, die das Spiel unter vielen anderen Spielen herausstechen lässt. Auch Spiegel Online verfasste eine Rezension zum Spiel, die allerdings kritischer ausfiel als der Durchschnitt, ohne dabei Punkte auf einer Skala zu vergeben. Die meisten Spiele-Magazine vergaben eine Wertung, bei der Vampyr ungefähr 70 % der Wertungsskala vereinnahmte. Die GameStar und die GamePro bewerteten mit je ungefähr 80 % überdurchschnittlich. Auch in den meisten englischsprachigen Kritiken lag die Bewertung rund um die 70 % der Skala, ebenso in der Review-Sammlung Metacritic. Vampire: The Masquerade – Bloodlines Das Spiel wird sehr oft mit Vampire: The Masquerade – Bloodlines verglichen, welches ein Videospiel ist, das auf Vampire: Die Maskerade basiert, einem Pen-and-Paper-Rollenspiel, welches wiederum von Chronik der Vampire inspiriert wurde. Die Gemeinsamkeiten sind vor allem das Genre (Action-Rollenspiel) und das Vampir-Thema, jedoch wurde auch auf die technischen Schwierigkeiten beider Spiele zum Zeitpunkt der Veröffentlichung Bezug genommen. Trailer Alle Trailer zu Vampyr: Vampyr Concept Teaser Vampyr - Pre-Alpha Gameplay Trailer Vampyr E3 2017 Trailer PS4 Vampyr - Story Trailer PS4 Vampyr - First Gameplay Trailer PS4 Vampyr - Becoming the Monster Trailer PS4 Vampyr - The Darkness Within Trailer Vampyr - Accolade Trailer Vampyr - Launch Trailer PS4 Vampyr PS4 Gameplay Tour E3 2017 Webserie Im Vorfeld der Veröffentlichung wurde eine Webserie zu Vampyr veröffentlicht: DONTNOD Presents Vampyr - Webseries Teaser Webseries DONTNOD Presents Vampyr Episode 1 - Making Monsters Webseries DONTNOD Presents Vampyr Episode 2 - Architects of the Obscure Webseries DONTNOD Presents Vampyr Episode 3 - Human After All Webseries DONTNOD Presents Vampyr - Episode 4 - Stories from the Dark Weblinks *Offizielle Webseite *[https://www.gamestar.de/spiele/vampyr/52010.html Vampyr in der GameStar] Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Spiele en:Vampyr